Come In
by oldmule
Summary: An awkward moment with a towel and several misunderstandings, all set at a hotel conference mid S8
1. Chapter 1

**Don't know where this came from, don't know where it's going, don't actually know if it's going anywhere but hey, here we go!

* * *

**

"Come in."

Ruth came in.

Harry froze.

Ruth froze.

"Harry…I.."

"Ruth…I.."

Harry was breathing heavily.

Ruth was barely breathing.

Harry was barely dressed.

Ruth turned and left.

Harry stood immobile.

The door closed quickly behind her.

He turned back to the bathroom, the towel still around his waist, and vowed in future to check it was room service before he called anyone to come in.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for Deskspook, to whom I promised a bit of fluff.

* * *

**

"Ruth I am sorry about last night, I thought you were someone else."

"Did you?" her eyebrows raised.

"Well, when I say someone else, I don't mean someone else, clearly."

"Clearly," she said.

"I mean, I was expecting…something."

"You were?"

"Well, yes but obviously not something from you."

"You weren't?"

"No."

For a moment he forgot his embarrassment, losing himself in the thought of what might have been.

"And what were you expecting, Harry?" her eyes held him.

There was a pause during which it felt as though the whole of Wagner's Ring cycle could have been performed….twice.

"Harry?"

Harry remembered himself and coughed.

"Were you expecting room service?" she asked.

"Yes," he practically shouted, "exactly!"

"I know," she said, smiling now.

"You know?"

"Yes, I saw the waiter as I left."

"Oh, yes, right, good. That's good."

She turned away from him and back to their temporary ops room.

"Though next time, Harry, you may be better with a bigger towel."

Again the door closed behind her.

Again Harry was left somewhat mortified.


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided this is set mid Series 8

* * *

**

He followed her into the ops room hoping that that would be the end of it, the end of his embarrassment.

"Harry, what do you want us to do about the Koreans?" asked Lucas as soon as he stepped through the door.

"Regards what?"

"Regards last night's intel"

"You tell me the intel, Lucas and I'll tell you what I want doing."

Ruth shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

Lucas looked at her and then Harry.

"My fault Lucas," she said, "I got rather distracted and I forgot to let Harry know," she studiously avoided looking at Harry.

"Don't worry about it," said Lucas surprised that Ruth was actually human and was capable of forgetting things.

"That's most unlike you, Ruth," said Harry, his eyes alight.

She failed to reply.

"And what was it that could have been so distracting?"

He thought she would stay silent once more but in the meantime he was enjoying the vague blush that was enhancing her cheeks.

Ruth didn't stay silent.

"There was an incident in the hotel with one of the guests. Turned out to be a bit of an exhibitionist," she said as her eyes flicked to Harry but settled on Lucas.

"Get an eyeful, did you Ruth?" Ros smirked.

"Somewhat more than I bargained for."

"Is anyone going to tell me about the Koreans?" asked Harry trying to change the subject.

"Still, Ruth, as long as it sent you to bed happy," said Ros grinning.

Lucas laughed, "or gave her nightmares."

"The Koreans!" prompted Harry loudly.

"The former, I'd say," and with a small smile Ruth turned to her screen and said no more.

Harry was no longer interested in the Koreans.


	4. Chapter 4

The conference was at it's height. The delegates were due to be meeting once more in the elaborate former banqueting hall of the hotel. But there was a problem. And it wasn't with the North Koreans.

"Harry, we appear to have trouble brewing," Ros's voice broke over the coms.

"Now, what?" asked Harry from the ops room.

"It's the South Koreans."

"Oh, bloody hell, if it's not one it's the other."

"I think you need to get down here,"

"Do I have to?" Harry muttered.

"I think so. It concerns you."

Harry looked up confused and intrigued. Ruth, Lucas and Tariq were all listening now.

"What's going on Ros?"

"It's safe to say that you're not going to like it."

"Like what?"

"Harry, you're being accused of sexual harassment."

Harry looked at Ruth, Ruth looked at Harry. Both thought about the towel.

She gave an almost imperceptible shrug which told him what he hoped already, that it was nothing to do with her.

Lucas and Tariq looked at each other, Tariq was trying not to laugh.

"Who by?' asked Harry.

"The South Korean ambassador's wife."

"Oh, dear god," said Harry, "I'm on my way."


	5. Chapter 5

Tariq was the only one remaining in the ops room. Someone had to man it, besides which he seemed the only member of the team who didn't realise the serious implications of what had been accused. In fact the idea of Harry sexually harassing anyone just kept making him smile.

Harry stood in front of the Prime Minister, the Foreign Secretary, the British Ambassador, the South Korean Ambassador and several dignitaries from both sides.

Ros, stood beside him, Ruth and Lucas behind.

"This is very embarrassing, Harry, you've put us in a hell of a position," hissed the Foreign Secretary, out of earshot of the rest.

"It's a misunderstanding," said Harry calmly.

"We'll bloody well see about that."

"Sir Harry," said the British Ambassador, "I believe you know why we've asked you down here?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"And?"

"And, I fear there has been some misunderstanding."

"Not according to the Ambassador's wife."

"It might be fair to tell Harry what exactly you're accusing him of," said Ros tersely.

The Prime Minister nodded and the FS took over.

"The South Korean Ambassador's wife, Chan-sook, has accused you of propositioning her in the hotel , making lewd comments and holding her in your room against her will."

It was hard to know who was more shocked and surprised at this, Harry or Ruth. The only certainty was that they, Ros and Lucas were the only ones in the room who had no doubt whatsoever that the allegations were totally ridiculous. In the ops room Tariq started laughing.

Harry took a deep breath and ignored yet another Korean diplomat entering the room, "Sir, I have spoken to the Ambassador's wife once, in a lift, and although I would acknowledge to him that she is very beautiful I did not then and have never touched her, spoken to, or been anywhere near her since."

"Where were you, last night, Harry?" demanded the FS.

"In my room."

"Alone?"

Harry hesitated, but only for a moment. "Yes."

The new entry to the room was whispering into the ear of the South Korean Ambassador, whose face was taking on a worrying expression.

He nodded to the FS who joined him and more hushed conversation ensued.

Ros looked at Harry and raised her eyebrows, clearly derisory of all that was unfolding.

Finally the FS turned to Harry, his face thunderous and the wrong shade of red.

"Is there a problem Foreign Secretary?" asked Harry, immediately wishing he hadn't.

"A problem! Yes I should say there's a problem. It was seemingly not sexual harassment but rather that a sexual assault took place!"

The PM shook his head.

"It appears," continued the FS, "that the Ambassador's personal physician has just examined Chan-sook and she has certain….marks upon her that confirm this."

Harry tried to speak, tried to say once more that this was a mistake but he was cut off, the FS had not finished.

"She says that the man who attacked her had a significant scar on his right shoulder."

This time Harry did not try to speak.

Ros looked at him but could see from his expression the answer.

Ruth felt the blood drain from her face.

Tariq had stopped laughing.

"Have you got such a scar, Sir Harry?"

"Yes, Foreign Secretary I do."


	6. Chapter 6

"I hope you realise how serious these allegations are, Sir Harry," said the Foreign Secretary.

"I do, however I can only assure you again, that the Ambassador's wife was not in my room last night."

"And why should we believe you?"

"Because he was with me_._"

All eyes in the room turned to Ruth.

"Miss Evershed, isn't it?" asked the FS.

"Yes, sir."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"I was with Harry, in his room, all last night."

Tariq watching from the ops room, dropped his coffee. Ros glanced at Lucas. Harry stood motionless.

"He chose not to tell you because he was trying to protect me," continued Ruth, "I didn't want our colleagues to know that we were sleeping together and so I asked Harry to keep it a secret."

One of the South Korean diplomats slipped out of the room.

"And I suppose you are also going to tell me that Sir Harry has a scar on his right shoulder?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Harry knew Ruth had seen it only last night. He wondered if, in her embarrassment, she had blocked the image from her memory.

"He does, Foreign Secretary. But I can also tell you that he has another large scar down his left bicep, a small mark from a puncture wound around the left side of his ribcage and a small birthmark on his chest. Do you want me to go on?"

Harry realised Ruth had perhaps paid a little more attention to him than he had thought.

Ros glanced at Ruth, no longer convinced she was trying to protect him. That was just too much information.

The FS turned to Harry, "I'm not about to ask you to get undressed Harry, it would, of course, be easy enough to check, but do you have those marks?"

"Yes sir, I do."


	7. Chapter 7

The South Korean again slipped back into the room and whispered once more into the ear of his ambassador, he in turn turned to his British counterpart.

"Miss Evershed," he said, "it appears that the CCTV does indeed show you going into Sir Harry's room last night, however it also shows you leaving only a minute later."

Bollocks, thought Harry.

"That is correct," said Ruth. I went to get some clean clothes for the morning from my room and then I returned.

"Then how is it that the CCTV does not show you returning?"

"Mr Ambassodor, it is our job to know what is going on," said Ros, "Ruth and Harry may have thought their secret was safe but we've known about it from the beginning, it was not difficult to protect them by altering the CCTV footage."

The FS and Ambassador looked at each other, they had got bored with the whole sordid scenario. It was the FS who spoke.

"Sir Harry, it seems, that there may have been a misunderstanding, however we will be investigating the matter further, so we would ask that you don't go too far."

"I'm here to protect you and the security of the conference, I won't be going anywhere."

"Right, good, that will be all."

Harry nodded and he, Ruth, Lucas and Ros filed from the room.

No one spoke until the lift doors closed.

"Harry?" said Ros.

"Chan-sook?" asked Lucas.

"Don't know her from Adam, like I said, I saw her here, in the lift, and that's it," said Harry.

Ros and Lucas looked at Ruth, but neither one dared ask the question.

Ruth became very aware of their looks.

"Well, it seems your 'relationship' is somewhat less secret now," Ros finally said it.

They waited for the answer. The confirmation, or denial. It seemed clear that Ruth was protecting Harry. Then again it seemed clear she knew every mark on his body. She could have altered the CCTV herself, or even him.

Harry looked at Ruth, her eyes were studiously avoiding his.

Ruth opened her mouth to speak but as she did a different thought returned to her head, "how does Chan-Sook know you have a scar on your shoulder?"

Harry looked up, "my medical records, service history, anything that says I was shot would be a safe bet."

"That's right," said Lucas, "it's hardly a stretch to say there's a scar."

"Yeah," agreed Ros," it's not like knowing about birthmarks and such, is it?" she smiled.

Harry said nothing and Ruth blushed.

Ros and Lucas wondered.

* * *

**Fluff to come and more incidents with towels!**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stepped beside her as she stood making tea in a corner of the ops room.

She glanced around to make sure the others were paying no attention and out of earshot.

"You seem to make a habit of saving me, Ruth," he whispered.

"Perhaps you make a habit of getting yourself into trouble."

He smiled, "You were very convincing."

She turned her attention back to the tea.

"You seem to know my scars better than I do."

Her eyes flicked to him and then his chest.

"Not bad after only one brief glimpse," he gently teased her.

"Well, if you will go parading around half dressed, Harry," she whispered, struggling to hide the smile which was threatening to escape.

"Hardly parading, and I think you'll find that you were the one in my room."

"But you were the one calling all and sundry to come in."

"I'd never describe you as 'all and sundry', Ruth."

His tone was velvety and she had totally forgotten about the tea.

"Then how would you describe me?" she asked, her eyes not leaving his.

He studied every part of her face hoping above hope that for once he would find the perfect words.

Their heads were close, their voices low, there was a charge in the air.

"I'd love a tea, thanks, Ruth, if you're making," Ros was smiling at them from across the grid, "that is if I'm not interrupting anything."

Ruth pulled away, Harry cleared his throat.

Ros still wasn't sure. Were they, or weren't they.

"Foreign Secretary," called Tariq, suddenly. He was watching a surveillance monitor of the corridor outside.

The ops room door began to open.

Ruth threw her arms around Harry and pressed her lips against his. He overcame his shock in a moment and decided when the opportunity arose he may as well enjoy it.

The FS scanned the room, Tariq, Ros were at their desks, Harry and Ruth were not.

He coughed. Twice.

Finally Ruth and Harry untangled themselves.

"I see you've overcome your reticence," he said curtly.

"Foreign Secretary," said Harry, moving forward, making no reference to what had just happened, "what can I do for you?"

"Chan-Sook has refused to withdraw her allegations against you, she insists that it was you who abused her, I need you to stay well clear of the Koreans."

"I think I can manage that," said Harry.

"Good," and the FS turned and left, with a suspicious sidelong glance at Ruth.

As the door shut there was a moment of silence as everyone tried not to look at her and she decided a good strong cup of tea was most certainly now in order.

"Harry," said Ros, breaking the silence, "we have to find out what Chan-Sook is up to, there's obviously more to this. Why's she doing it and why the hell has she chosen you?"

"Thanks, Ros, I'm not that bad," he said, feigning the insult.

"No," Ros, turned for the door, "Well, Ruth obviously doesn't seem to think so."

Harry dared to look at Ruth with a smile, but it had all been a little too much for her and she put down her tea and with eyes lowered, she too headed for the door, "I'll go help Ros" she muttered.

The door closed and Tariq looked at Harry, he seemed most unconcerned about Chan-Sook, in fact he was lost in his own world.

A world of Ruth.

"Why are you following me?" asked Ros.

"I needed to do something?" said Ruth.

"So are you and Harry…"

Ros was interrupted and Ruth saved as Lucas strode up to them, "The Ambassador asked for his wife to attend him unexpectedly last night but no one could find her, she was missing for about an hour. When they did she said she had been harassed by a British man."

"Not Harry, specifically?" asked Ros.

"No, and this is where it all gets interesting. It was only as time went on that she kept producing more information, firstly his description and later the detail of the scar. I think someone was feeding her information. I think she was somewhere she shouldn't have been, got caught, thought of the first man that came to mind, a man she had met in the lift briefly and the lie began from there."

"But there's nothing more she can do now, surely," said Ruth.

Lucas shook his head, "They're up to something, I can feel it. Whoever got her details of Harry's medical records, has access to means that can cause more trouble."

"And if they can they will," said Ros, "she's clearly trying to save face and if we suspect that, then the South Koreans will."

"Poor Harry," murmered Ruth, she had temporarily drifted off, lost in thoughts of a kiss.

"Come on, Ruth," said Ros and she was away.

Lucas looked at a glassy eyed Ruth and nudged her.

She came to herself, smiled at him and scuttled after Ros.

Lucas grinned. He wondered. He thought they were.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tariq, look through all the CCTV and everything you have access to," said Lucas, "and see if you can find out where Chan-Sook may have gone for that missing hour."

Tariq pondered for a moment, "If her people could get hold of Harry's records then I'm sure they could have doctored or got round the CCTV."

"They could, but there may a trace, something. Do your worst. In fact check way back from her arrival and see if there's anything at all. She may have been up to whatever before last night, but just not been discovered."

"Will do." He turned to his screen but before he had the chance to do anything he was alerted by the sight of the Foreign Secretary stood in the lobby with the South Koreans, they were agitated and all appeared to be looking at some kind of photo.

"Lucas, something is going on."

They both watched the FS raise his mobile to his ear, a look of fury on his face.

The ops room phone rang.

"Yes" said Lucas.

"Where's Harry, right now?" demanded the FS.

"In his room," said Lucas.

"Of course he is," came a sarcastic tone, "and no doubt he's been there for a while?"

"Yes, for about an hour, I'd say."

"If you say so Lucas."

He was about to put the phone down.

"Foreign Secreatary, what is going on?"

"I have proof that Harry was certainly elsewhere and definitely not doing what he was told." He rang off.

Tariq and Lucas looked at each other as Lucas dialled Ros.

"Ros, something's going down."

Ruth watched Ros trying to guess what the conversation was.

She ran in the direction of Harry's room.

"Quick, Ruth, we've got no time."

Harry's shirt was untucked, his sleeves rolled up, his top buttons open. He had an early evening whiskey in his hand.

There was an urgent wrap on his door and before he had even finished calling 'come in' Ruth was in his room once more.

"Ruth."

"Harry, I….." and with that she ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

Harry was left standing. He wondered if she had eaten something unfortunate and considered that there must have been nearer bathrooms to his in the hotel. He slowly and uncertainly moved over towards the bathroom door.

"Ruth, are you okay," he called, there was no answer.

There was another loud knock on the door.

"Come in" he called, wondering how come he was suddenly so popular.

In marched the Foreign Secretary and several South Koreans.

"Harry, I told you to stay away from our South Korean guests?"

"And I have."

"Really. Then how do you explain this?" He thrust a picture of Harry with his arms pinned around a very uncomfortable looking Chun-Sook in the hotel lift.

"This was taken from the CCTV not fifteen minutes ago."

"It's a fake," said Harry, thinking that it was a very good fake. And also thinking that yet again he had been set up.

"Well, unfortunately, for you, no one shares that opinion. The Ambasssador is exceedingly unhappy and Chun-Sook is reporting you to…"

At that moment the bathroom door opened and Ruth emerged. Naked.

She held a towel to her head, as she rubbed her wet hair, her face partially hidden from them, underneath she was laughing as she spoke, "Harry, the bathroom's soaking, I told you we shouldn't have attempted to try doing that across…."

She moved the towel and looked up at the large group of men standing in the room. The group of men looked at her, none more shocked than an apoplectic Harry.

"Oh," said Ruth, immediately blushing, "I'll…I'll get dressed," and she turned, closing the bathroom door behind her in a significant hurry.

Harry looked at the Foreign Secretary with a slightly triumphant expression.

"Sorry, Foreign Secretary but as you can see I've been otherwise engaged for the last hour," he smiled contentedly.

The FS threw the photo on the bed and without speaking turned on his heel and left, pursued by the South Koreans.

Harry sat on the bed and breathed deeply. He wasn't sure he was ever going to fully recover from that experience. He sat and he waited for his bathroom door to reopen, though for the life of him he didn't know what he was going to say when it did.


	10. Chapter 10

**I think Lady J may have stopped hyperventilating now, so here's another chapter!

* * *

**

The door opened.

Harry's heart paused in his chest.

Ruth had stopped breathing before she even opened the door.

She emerged. This time, dressed.

"Ruth, I..."

"Just don't say anything Harry," she said, eyes lowered making a bee line for the door.

"At least we're even now," he ventured, trying to ease her embarrassment.

"You had a towel," she said, her hand reaching for the handle.

"So did you."

"You were wearing yours, Harry."

He spluttered slightly.

"It seems you've saved me again," he managed to blurt out as she opened the door.

"Well, I'd be quite grateful if you could manage to go the rest of the day without needing rescue."

She was about to disappear.

"If I do, my door's always open," he called out.

She looked at him, embarrassment still etched across her face and closed the door.

He sat and wondered why he had said something so stupid.

Ruth walked out of the front of the hotel.

Ros was leaning against the wall.

"Well, did it work?"

Ruth nodded.

"Then, what's wrong?"

Ruth said nothing. She leant next to Ros and gazed out across the fields.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Ros, "You're not are you?"

"What?" said Ruth.

"You and Harry, you're not sleeping with him?"

"No, of course not," replied an equally shocked Ruth.

"And so that was you standing in front of him for the first time, stark naked?"

"Yes. It's not something I make a habit of."

"It seems to happen to me all the time."

Ruth looked at her.

"Not with Harry, obviously."

"It wasn't just him, though, was it? It was him and a room full of men, including the Foreign Secretary."

"Yes, but it's not them that you're worried about, is it, Ruth?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, you may not be at it but that doesn't mean that you don't want to be. And now he's just seen you naked."

"Yes, fine, you don't need to keep saying it."

Ros laughed and Ruth turned to glare at her.

"Sorry," said Ros, after a moment.

"I thought you didn't do sorry?"

"I don't."

They stayed like that, still and quiet for a while.

"So, what did he say afterwards?" asked Ros.

"He said his door was always open," Ruth replied quietly.

"I'll bet he did."

Ruth glared at her again.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. He fancies you, always has. You've probably done yourself a favour, it might move things on a bit. Put us all out of our misery."

"How am I going to work with him now? I'll never be able to look him in the eye.'

"I wouldn't worry about that, the last place he's going to be looking is anywhere near your eyes."

And off stalked Ros.

Ruth remained leaning against the wall.

Harry remained sitting where she had left him.

Ruth tried to determine whether Harry had thought her attractive.

Harry determined to commit every stunning curve to memory.


	11. Chapter 11

"You look… nice," dared Harry.

Ruth felt like she was wearing an invisible dress.

"Not that you don't always look nice, I mean, you do, you always wear nice things," he muttered.

Please shut up, thought Ruth.

"And even if you weren't wearing something nice, you'd look good."

She blinked at him, horrified.

"I meant, if the thing that you were wearing wasn't nice. Not that you weren't, you know…wearing anything."

"And if I wasn't?" she said, feeling quite annoyed with him and happy to see him sqirm further.

"What?... … if you weren't wearing anything?…then…well.. then you'd look fantastic, like you did, do….obviously." His eyes had glazed.

Ruth stopped and didn't know whether to feel mortified, or delighted.

"Thank you," she said abruptly and walked to the bar.

Harry sighed, it was not the moment to have to be attending an official dinner. A dinner awash with the South Koreans, not to mention the Foreign Secretary and both Ambassadors , all of whom were glaring at him.

Still, Ruth looked stunning.

With or without clothes.

"Ruth, what are you doing?" hissed Ros.

"What do you mean?"

"All the suits are stood over there watching, and you two are dancing around each other, looking like you both want the earth to open up. You're meant to be insatiable."

"Oh, yes," said Ruth, "I forgot."

Ros shook her head, exasperated.

"Well, get over there and look like you can't get enough of each other."

"I don't think I can."

"Oh, for pete's sake," and Ros marched off to Harry.

Ruth sighed and reached for a glass of champagne. On second thoughts she reached for two. She needed both.

"Harry."

"Good evening, Ros."

"Harry, you and Ruth are meant to be an item. You look like you're both petrified of each other, get over there and keep the Koreans off your back while we figure out what the hell is going on with Chun- Sook."

"Okay," said Harry and left.

Ros raised her eyebrows and then smiled. That was easy.

"Ruth," his arm wound round her waist and he leant in, his lips millimetres from her ear, "go with me here, Ruth, we have to keep convincing them that we're…together."

He didn't move, he waited, waiting for her to allow him permission to continue.

He felt her hand touch his back and relaxed a little. And then he felt if slide slowly down, beyond his waist, coming to rest below his belt, on his right cheek of his bottom. Where it stayed.

Ruth could see Ros over Harry's shoulder.

She nodded encouragingly, her hand indicating something to Ruth.

Ruth's eyes widened in denial.

Ros nodded again.

Ruth sighed and squeezed.

Harry cleared his throat to hide his surprise.

Ros grinned, she was enjoying this.

But clearly not as much as Harry.

He had been falsely accused, set up, admonished and yet despite all that his day was just getting better and better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Short one.

* * *

**

"It's great, it's like controlling two puppets. You suggest, they do."

"Ros, do you not think you should just let them be and find their own way?"

"And exactly how much success have they had, _finding their own way_, Lucas?"

"None."

"Precisely."

"Well, don't push it too far," he warned, "we're trying to clear Harry of sexual abuse charges, the last thing we need is more of them because you're entertaining yourself getting Ruth to do god knows what else!"

"You're no fun anymore," she said and walked away.

Harry and Ruth were _finding their own way_ fairly well, as it happened.

Encouraged by several glasses of champagne, they were rather less inhibited than usual.

At first they had talked about Chun-Sook, and the conference, and whether or not the FS, or anyone else was watching. Now though their conversation was a little more relaxed and open.

They were sitting on a sofa, on the fringes of the room. Ruth trying to avoid Ros reappearing in her eye line and causing more mayhem. They sat angled round to face each other, Harry's arm resting along the top of the sofa, his hand casually playing with the hair that fell around her shoulder. He was doing it for show, for the FS, for the Ambassador; he wasn't doing it for himself, he wasn't enjoying it, he wasn't lost in the moment, he wasn't intrigued by the softness of her hair, he wasn't intoxicated by the smell of her perfume, he wasn't in love with her.

Like hell he wasn't.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ruth?"

"Yes, Harry."

"I don't think, I've properly thanked you for all this."

"You don't have to…really."

"Please don't tell me you'd do it for anyone."

She laughed, "no, safe to say, I wouldn't do it for anyone."

"I'm glad to hear it."

They sat, as before.

Harry thinking that he didn't want anyone but him, to see her naked.

"I'm not sure I deserve it," he said smiling, his fingers trailing from her hair, to her neck.

"I'm not sure you do, either," and now she smiled.

"Then there's something we agree on, Ruth."

He sighed and looked wistful.

Her right hand, which had been resting in her lap moved to his leg, her fingers tracing patterns on his thigh.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, really."

"Not nothing, Harry. Something, clearly something."

He paused, afraid to say it.

"I think I'm going to miss the Foreign Secretary and the South Koreans."

She laughed.

"That's not what I expected you to say."

"Why? What did you expect me to say, Ruth?"

"I don't know."

She really didn't know, she'd just hoped it was something else. Something nice. Something.

"Anyway, why on earth are you going to miss the South Koreans?"

He smiled a nervous smile.

"Because when they're not here, I won't have an excuse."

Her fingers paused in their pattern making.

His fingers rested still upon her shoulder.

He felt his breath quicken and he hoped he hadn't said the wrong thing.

She felt a surge of adrenaline and hoped he would say something more.

"Foreign Secretary's right behind me," said Ros, handing them two fresh glasses of champagne, "quick, do something."

It wasn't clear whether it was Harry who went to kiss Ruth, or Ruth who made to kiss Harry. All that mattered was that as Ros walked from the room the two were still locked together in the most tender, passionate kiss either had ever known.

Ros walked past reception, "Foreign Secretary" she said, nodding to the man on the phone.

Then she smiled.

* * *

**More to come.**


	14. Chapter 14

Redflash.

Ros turned straight down the corridor to the Ops room.

Lucas put down his drink and excused himself from the rather dull woman at the bar.

Harry kissed Ruth.

Ruth kissed Harry.

Redflash.

Redflash.

The two, finally and most unwilling, pulled tenderly apart.

"I think I quit," whispered Harry.

"You can't."

"I want to."

"No, you want to find out why you've been redflashed, Harry."

"I don't care."

She got up.

"Come on," she said and held out her hand to him.

"Lead on, then, Ruth. For where you lead, I am bound to follow."

"This better be good," growled Harry, walking into the ops room. He waited for Ruth and shut the door behind her.

"Oh, it is," said a very smug looking Tariq. In fact all three of the team were grinning madly.

Ruth sat in her chair to listen as Harry perched on the desk.

"Go on, then," he said.

"We know where Chan-Sook was for the missing hour," smiled Lucas.

"Not with me," said Harry.

"Indeed. In fact, not even in the hotel."

"Then where?" asked Ruth.

"The stables," announced Tariq.

"I didn't even know there were stables," said Ruth.

"And?' Harry was curious.

Ros was smirking.

"No wonder she was in such dire need of pinning it on you. Think of the worst case scenario for her and then double it."

"She's having an affair?" suggested Ruth.

Lucas nodded.

"Hardly worth going to all the trouble of framing me," Harry knew there was more to come.

"No!" said Ruth, suddenly.

"Oh, yes," said Tariq.

Harry hadn't got it. And then he did.

"My god, she is having an affair with one of the _North_ Koreans?"

Lucas grinned.

'No wonder she was so desperate," said Ruth.

"Thanks very much," said Harry.

"But not just any one of the North Koreans," continued Lucas mysteriously.

"Someone high ranking?" Ruth guessed.

"The Ambassador!" said Harry, incredulously.

The other three shook their heads and then Ros, with great relish pronounced the truth.

"The Ambassador's _wife_!"

"No!" said Harry and Ruth together.

"Oh yes," said Lucas and Ros.

And they turned to Tariq, who held up a photo of Chan- Sook and another woman, in a rather intimate position.

"Now I know why they call her Chan-_Sook_!" said Harry, turning his head to take in the full implications of the photo.

And they all began to laugh.

It was at that moment that the Foreign Secretary burst through the door with his usual posse of Koreans.

"Glad to see that you're having a good time," he pronounced sarcastically, before looking at Ruth, "and that you've got your clothes on."

Harry stood up, persuading himself that hitting the Foreign Secretary was not the brightest of ideas.

"Sir Harry, Chan-Sook has reported you, I'm here to ask you to accompany me to the police, who are waiting outside."

"The only case to answer, is not mine to the police, but Chan-Sook's to her husband," said Harry, as he brandishes the photo in front of the Foreign Secretary.

He had the good grace to look embarrassed, the South Koreans behind him though took the prize for 'most shocked facial expression'. They did not stay, they had to report back to the Ambassador. The photo went with them.

"Good, well, that's concluded."

The FS followed them, no apology, no thanks, no grace.

"Drink?" said Ros and she, Lucas and Tariq all rose as one and headed for the door.

"You coming?" Lucas asked Harry who hadn't moved.

"Right behind you."

The room was suddenly still.

"Well, you wouldn't have put money on that," said Ruth, smiling.

"No, " Harry was quiet and still.

"What is it?"

"It's happened, Ruth."

"What has?"

"They've gone."

She looked confused.

"The South Koreans," he added.

She understood.

He waited, afraid he had lost all he had so recently found.

"Well, we can still go and have a drink with the others can't we?"

He nodded, disappointed she said no more.

"Come on."

And she opened the door, waiting for him, as he walked sadly past.


	15. Chapter 15

He sat near, but not as near.

His hand was close, but not touching.

She spoke, but not tenderly.

Her lips parted, but not for him, only for the glass of champagne she sipped.

The world had changed and he missed it.

"What's going on with those two, now?" Ros hissed to Lucas.

"They don't have to pretend anymore."

"Yes well, that's the point, they weren't pretending, were they? They thought they were, but they weren't. That was real. Now they're pretending. God they're hopeless."

"Yes, well as hopeless as they are, you can't go interfering now, Ros."

"Can't I?"

Lucas groaned.

* * *

Harry unbuttoned his shirt and got into the shower.

All the joy had left him.

He had had a taste of something special and now he was left starving and thirsting for something that was back out of reach.

As he walked back into the bedroom, the towel round his waist, he decided that another whiskey would do no harm. And another. And another.

The bottle in his hand, he heard the door open.

He turned.

"I was going to say come in, but it seems a bit late for that."

"You don't need the Koreans, Harry. You don't need the Foreign Secretary. You don't need an excuse."

She stood by the door and willed him to speak.

He said nothing.

"Please, Harry, please say something."

"I can't find the words, Ruth."

"Why not?"

He started to walk towards her, "because you take my breath away."

She laughed.

"You're not meant to laugh. Was it too corny?"

"No, Harry. I'm not laughing at that."

"Then what?"

She nodded to him, "I think your towel's about to fall off."

And as she said it, it did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews, much appreciated.

* * *

**

Harry scrabbled on the floor for his towel and to retain some dignity. Ruth merely smiled. Her eyes usually the shyest part of her did look away but remained obstinately fixed upon him.

And still she smiled.

"Ruth you're smiling is not conducive to a man's ego. I'm not sure if you're smiling in a good way, or a bad."

"Oh a good way Harry."

He nodded, towel now firmly back in place.

"I was just thinking," added Ruth.

"Thinking what?"

"Thinking that now _we're_ _even_!

He smiled.

"Yes Ruth I think we are."

* * *

"Right, that's it, I'm going to do something"

"Ros leave them alone, they've gone to bed."

"Yes, but separately, for heavens sake!"

Lucas sighed.

"Well, what are you going to do, frog march them into each other's bedrooms?"

"Possibly. Yes, why not! I'll tell them that although the south Koreans have up sticks and gone, that the FS is suspicious that their relationship was a ruse to protect Harry, and that they have to be seen to go into the same room and spend the night together. And if they don't manage to sort themselves out in those circumstances, then I give up!"

"I wish you would."

* * *

He stepped close.

Her eyes fell to his chest and the scars she had described so accurately, only that morning.

"Do you feel them, still?"

"No."

"Are they more sensitive?"

"I don't think so."

Her hands reached up and her fingers began to trail over them, over his skin. Gently, slowly, tenderly.

Harry felt every follicle, every pore, every nerve celebrate her touch as her fingertips passed over.

"It's as if your service history's written here for all to see."

"I see it. Occasionally my doctor sees it. But no one else, Ruth."

"Not even Chun-Sook?" she smiled.

Harry laughed, "She most certainly hasn't seen it, not that she'd be interested if she did. I think it's safe to say, Ruth, that she'd prefer your chest."

Ruth smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Harry looked cheekily endearing.

"In fact, so do I."

* * *

"Lucas, let go of me, now."

"Ros, please this is really not a good idea."

"I don't care, it's my idea and inebriated, or not, I'm doing it!"

* * *

"Ruth, is it warm in here?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh, it must be me."

"Well, it's not like your overdressed, Harry," she was trying not to smile.

"That's very true. I am actually feeling at something of a disadvantage, actually, Ruth. I think I should go and put some clothes on."

He turned towards the bathroom.

"There is an alternative solution, rather than you getting dressed," blurted Ruth.

He paused and looked back at her questioningly, her eyes giving away her nervousness at what the answer was.

But when it came to it, she couldn't say it.

Not out loud anyway.

She looked at him and hoped he knew what she was trying to say.

He moved slowly back to her, his face alive with hope and desire and love. His hands took their turn, as his fingertips drifted slowly up her bare arms, trailing so lightly they barely touched the fine hairs of her skin. They skimmed to her shoulders and the straps that rested there and then they slid gently down them to the front of her dress. One finger slipped under each strap, running back up to her shoulder and then easing the straps away. He watched as they fell loosely over the top of her arms. And then he looked at her.

"Is this what you mean, Ruth?" he whispered.

She nodded.

His hands moved now, stroking her back as he pulled her close. His fingers seeking out the top of her dress and the zip that lay there.

She felt it give way to his demanding touch as his lips sought her neck, her ear, her cheek, her lips.

They weren't pretending anymore.

* * *

"I don't see how this will help!"

"Trust me, Lucas!"

"I've heard that before, Ros. And I don't!"

Ros smiled and raised the hammer.

* * *

Ruth had never felt this intensity in her life.

Yes, she knew passion, yes, she knew lust but this, this was on a different level and she thought she might drown in it, but if she did, what a way to go.

* * *

Ros grinned, satisfied.

* * *

The fire alarm wailed forth, assaulting Harry and Ruth's eardrums, possibly the only part of their senses that weren't been assaulted by each other.

Harry stopped and looked at her.

"Sod it, I don't care," he said and carried on kissing her.

Ruth tried to pull her lips away long enough to speak, "maybe that's why you were feeling so hot."

"Oh, no Ruth, I don't need a fire to feel hot when you're in the room."

And he kissed her again.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The door burst open.

"Harry you've got to get out!"

He hadn't even said 'come in'.

Ros and Lucas stood at the door, their jaws virtually resting on the floorboards.

Harry and Ruth stood, intertwine. Harry's towel only just clinging to his waist and Ruth's dress likewise.

Ros knew from the look on Harry's face, that if a gun had been within reach, that both she and Lucas would be dead.

"False Alarm," she said calmly, "Just a drill."

Lucas smiled sheepishly and began to drag her from the room.

"Just wanted to let you know," she said, disappearing behind Lucas's rather forceful arm.

"Carry on," she called as the door slammed shut.

Ruth's hand reached up to Harry's still rather furious face.

"Harry?"

He grunted.

"Harry, you heard the woman."

He looked at her and she smiled.

"Carry on!"

He took a deep breath and swung her round to the bed.

And then he carried on.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
